Blind Infatuation
by SarahEllenCullen
Summary: Every day at Forks High has felt like a living purgatory for Edward Cullen until the new girl, Bella Swan, gives him a reason for living and finally begins to overcome his depression from being blind. All Human. All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Blind Beginnings

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so be easy on me. I would also like to give credit to my best friend, Jennifer, who helped me in writing this fanfiction. Her account name is JenniferElizabeth. :D**

EPOV

"Edward, come on, we're going to be late for school!" a voice pierced through my peaceful slumber.

"Ugh..." I said as I opened my useless eyes to the eternal darkness that I have always known.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier then, Alice?" I grumbled through my sleep-induced grogginess.

"I've been trying to for the past 15 minutes, but you're a really heavy sleeper. Now, come on, I laid your clothes out already on the end of your bed. You're wearing a black sweater, relaxed jeans, and some tennis shoes," Alice was as chipper as she could possibly be, a complete opposite for my morning grumpiness.

"You're too good to me, Alice," I sarcastically praised her.

"I know, now, come on, that new girl's supposed to be there today. We've all got something to look forward to," she chirped.

"Why am I supposed to care that there is a new addition to the purgatory that is Forks High?"

"Because I was talking to Chief Swan yesterday and he said she is really nice, smart, and pretty, but she's kind of shy. Now, come on, LET'S GO!" Alice's voice was nearly trembling with ridiculous excitement.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming" I said as I groped the ground next to my bed, searching for my cane. Where did I put that stupid thing?

"Here you go. Now, be downstairs in 10 minutes or you're walking!" Alice threatened.

I rose from my bed, using my cane, and made my way to my bathroom, careful not to trip on anything.

After I finished getting ready, Alice drove to her boyfriend Jasper's house to pick him up so he too could be dragged off to hell with us.

"Hey, Eddie, you ready for school? I can't wait to meet Isabella Swan!" exclaimed Jasper. Damn, what is so special about this girl?

"I'm so pumped too, Jasper! I bet we'll be best friends! But first, we need to get to school on time," Alice trilled as she floored the gas pedal.

We arrived at the school with only seconds to spare until the second bell rang so I had to run as fast as a blind man can when it happened. I collided with a person and fell right on my back, my books scattering in the process.

"I am so sorry, I'm such a klutz," said the one I collided into. I didn't know who this girl was, but she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"Uhh…no, it's okay, this kind of stuff happens to me all the time."

"Really?"

Could she really be so unobservant that she didn't notice? Surely not, I mean, I'm holding my cane, I'm sure she's noticed. She just wanted to make me feel better about the situation by letting me think that I've convinced her I can usually fend for myself. Either way, I had to make sure she understood.

"Oh, no!" The girl's lilting voice burst into my thoughts. "I'm going to be late for class! I'm sorry, but I've got to get to English."

"Wait, hang on, who are you?" My inquiry was answered by nothing but silence. All I heard was the closing of the door to the English department.

I sighed. Well, this would give me something to think about in Calculus.

BPOV

Oh my god, it's my first day at Forks High and I'm already going to get my first tardy, definitely not a good first impression. So, here I am running to what I presume is the English department. That's when it happened. I ran around a corner only to run into one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen! Of course, it has to happen when I'm late, AND now he's going to think I'm a complete klutz! Which I am, but still, he doesn't have to know it!

"I am so sorry, I'm such a klutz," I apologized awkwardly to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"Uhh…no, it's okay, this kind of stuff happens to me all the time." That confused me, how could a guy this handsome also be a klutz? Besides, I'm the one who ran into HIM. But on the other hand, the way he said it gave me a feeling that he meant something completely different.

"Really?" How could he be a klutz? He held himself so gracefully. But, as I said this, he gave me the most perplexed look I have ever seen as if to say: Did you really just ask that? That's when I noticed what time it was, I only had two more minutes to get to English before I was late.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late for class! I'm sorry, but I've got to get to English." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off to class. I supposed the identity of this mystery handsome guy would just have to wait. I hoped English would go by fast.

Once I ran into English, I was greeted by my new English teacher, Mr. Mason.

"Why, hello, you must be the new student, Isabella Swan?" He asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "Perhaps next time, you can try to be on time? But since it's your first day, I suppose I'll let it slide. Please sit next to the window, by Alice Cullen, and she can show you where to get your textbook and explain the part of the curriculum we are on. I hope your day will be better than your morning has been."

"Yes, sir," I answered dejectedly. Could my first day get any worse? I walked over to the seat that he had indicated and saw who I was sitting next to. Alice Cullen was a short, willowy figure with a short haircut who had the grace of a dancer that was evident even as she was sitting. She had such an ethereal beauty that she threw all the surrounding students into the darkness, and she did it without doing anything. All I could think of was how gorgeous she was, like the guy I had run into outside the school. If there were any more people like them at this school, I'd soon be developing a complex. I really hoped she would be nice.

"Hey, my name is Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella!" squeaked that over-ecstatic pixie. Oh, wow, no one should be that perky in the morning. Her energy was almost palpable. It spilled over as she bounced in her seat, waiting for me to respond.

Oh, wait, I needed to respond…"Umm…yes. But I really do prefer Bella…"

"Oh, Bella! That's even prettier!" She babbled enthusiastically. "Here's your book! Where are you sitting at lunch?"

"Oh, I hadn't really planned to sit anywhere." I replied slowly. It was really hard to not catch her energy sitting by her.

"Great! That's means you can sit with us!" She exclaimed.

"Us?" I inquired curiously. Hopefully no one else that's as perky as her.

"My boyfriend, Jasper Hale; his sister, Rosalie Hale; her boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy; and my twin brother, Edward Cullen," She explained. "It'll be fun!"

Well, I certainly wasn't going to refuse a place to sit at lunch. Besides, maybe they'd know who the mystery guy I ran into in the parking lot was.

"Sure, that sounds pretty good," I replied.

I wonder what those other people will be like…

**Hey guys, me again. Well, I think this chapter turned out pretty good, what do you think? I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 2, but that won't take long. If you have any ideas on events that should happen later on, message me and I might use them and give credit to you, of course! Cause honestly, I don't have a great imagination, lol.**


	2. New Discoveries

**Hey guys, you asked for it and here it is. Once again, I'd like to thank Jennifer, who is typing this as I speak, lol. (and she says hi, and would like to point out that this was entirely Sarah's idea. She's just here for grammar and spelling.) **

I was so grateful that third period was over, but I was worried about meeting strangers who know everything about me, thanks to Charlie. Hoping to evade awkward questions and small talk, I had brought along a copy of my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. If all went well, I could immerse myself in it and cut off all possibilities of having to deal with overly-friendly people.

It's not that I hadn't forgotten about Alice Cullen's kind offer, but it never hurts to have a back-up plan. I was hoping to sit beside her though, not only because I genuinely liked her, but I was wondering if she knew anything about that guy I ran into this morning. I finished going through the lunch line when I was greeted by the wonderful Alice calling me over to her lunch table, rescuing me from having to stand awkwardly searching for her for even a millisecond, God bless her. However, on my way over to Alice, I noticed something crucial about her company: the guy I ran into this morning was sitting across from her.

"Yay! Bella's here! Time for introductions! We'll start with Rosalie," squealed the fanatical pixie, pointing to a gorgeous blonde. "And this is…" Alice began, but was cut off by an enormous man with curly brown hair and a goofy grin walking over to me. "Hello, my name's Emmett McCarthy," said the man with a surprisingly official air about him. Suddenly, he let out a booming laugh that I'm surprised didn't start an earthquake and pulled me into a tight constricting hug, which made it difficult to breathe. Being hugged by Emmett was like being hugged by a brick wall.

"Pleasure to meet you," I coughed, "but… I can't… breathe!" Just then, he quickly released me and let out another deafening laugh.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone before she wets herself in fear," a blonde man sitting next to Alice joked, "I'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend. Here, Bella, have a seat," welcomed Jasper, gesturing towards the seat across from him, which was also next to the guy I ran into this morning. Lovely, as if high school wasn't awkward enough!

"Thanks," I said, grateful that someone understood that I felt awkward standing up there with everyone staring at me. At those words, the handsome man I ran into this morning whipped his head in my direction with complete shock written on his face as if he just realized who I am. That's when I was struck by something odd: he was still wearing his sunglasses. Either way, I might as well introduce myself. "I think we've already met, but it's nice to officially meet you. I'm Bella." I smiled at him, holding out my hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward," he replied with a smile in return, still not noticing my hand.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" I asked, curious as to how he could talk so politely and ignore a hand shake. He instantly stiffened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized. "How would you not know?" I inquired. "I'm blind, Bella," he muttered with a wounded look.

That totally made sense! It was like the puzzle pieces suddenly meshed together to form the picture. That's why he runs into people a lot and wears sunglasses indoors! How could I be such an idiot?

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I..." I tried to apologize, but was cut off.

"No, it's okay. I guess I should take it as a compliment since it took you so long to figure it out." He replied with a smirk.

As I was floundering for something to say, I figured I might as well use my first day as a conversation starter, and asked him about his classes.

"So, what year are you in? You were running in the direction of the Social Studies building when I ran into you, right?" I inquired.

"…I was? I was pretty sure I was heading towards the Mathematics building, I got to my Calculus class fine." Edward replied. "And I'm a junior like you, I'm just in advanced Mathematics."

Boy, that made me feel wonderfully intelligent. I had no idea what to say. I started to stutter a little bit and fidget nervously. The most gorgeous guy I'd ever laid eyes on, albeit blind, and I couldn't even manage my geography right. The blind guy knew where he was going better than I did.

I was so distracted; I didn't even feel the random guy's leg catching at my ankle until his spaghetti was all over my shirt. It stained the blue fabric of my shirt as it fell off. That was going to mean spending some quality time with the stain remover. It was my favorite shirt too.

I looked from my stained shirt to the guy who'd done this to me. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes. He had nothing on Edward, but he looked good, and rather friendly. If only he wasn't staring at me like a golden retriever who wants to play catch.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that!" The guy started trying to wipe all the spaghetti sauce off my front. Of course, that felt quite a bit awkward.

"Uh…..Can you stop that, please?" I grabbed his hands and shoved them away.

"Whoa! What in the world is going on?!" Edward exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, hey Edward," the guy said slightly condescendingly, "Nothing you need to worry about." He turned to me, "I'm so sorry, you must be Isabella Swan, aren't you? I'm really sorry about ruining your shirt, but it's really a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mike Newton, star football player. I'm pretty sure I'll be in your Biology class."

Wow, that wasn't creepy at all. "Whoa, how did you know I had Biology next period?"

"Um…I'm…uh…just guessing." Mike replied, "Anyway, wanna come sit at my table? I'd love to get to know you better."

"No way!" Alice and Jasper interjected in unison, "We get her for today! We'd asked her before you even introduced yourself." Alice glared at him threateningly. Mike Newton backed away from her and her pixie wrath. I can't say I blamed him.

"Looks like he likes you," Edward said quietly. "Not just anyone gets invited to his table. Whoever does has to be protected from Lauren Mallory, she doesn't take very well to any new girls in her group." He indicated the leggy blonde posturing next to a brown-haired girl. They were both sitting across the table from Mike Newton.

I wasn't sure what to make of all these new people and all their new names, but it seemed that Edward wasn't happy about Mike Newton approaching me. As I was about to question his brooding expression, the bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch period. Guess I had to wait. Time for my Biology class. If I had to sit next to Mike, I was probably going to be in for an annoying year.

"So, what class do you have next?" I inquired as I gathered my school books.

"Same one as you," Edward replied with a grin.

"Oooo, can I sit next to you so I don't get stuck with Mike?" I pleaded.

"I wish I could save you, but we're stuck in alphabetical order. We better hurry, or we'll be late again." Edward reminded me.

"Ah crap, not again! Once is enough for one day! What if the teacher's like Mr. Mason!?" I dashed across the cafeteria to the door…and promptly fell on my face halfway there.

"Um…you want to borrow my cane on the way?" Edward said teasingly.

Ugh, naturally.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**J: Thanks so much for the reviews. I was shocked we got so many, it brightened my day. ^_^**

**S: And changed my life...forever lol. jk, just for today.**


	3. A New Perspective

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this chapter, I worked pretty much non-stop on it because my editor, Jennifer, wasn't available to help me weed out all the errors. So, if it sucks, I'm sorry. I'll try to fix it to the best of my abilities. I would really like to thank all of my fans so far because this story had 182 hits yesterday. I looked at what countries I had visitors from and I got visitors from countries I never heard of! I actually started crying a little bit because I didn't think my story would be read by this many people. Thank you guys so much. 3**

Edward, being the gentleman that he was, lent me his black leather jacket to cover up the immense spaghetti stain on my shirt, but the moment turned sour as I walked into my biology class. I immediately noticed Mike looking at me, eagerly gesturing for me to walk over to him.

"Ughh…" I moaned with exasperation.

"What's wrong?" Edward inquired.

"Mike wants me to go talk to him," I replied.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll talk to you after class then," Edward said as I made my way over to Mike.

"Hey, Bella, guess what, Mr. Banner assigned us as lab partners!" Mike exclaimed, so enthusiastically I was surprised he didn't fly through the ceiling. Oh God, what has this world come to? Why did it have to be HIM?!

"I thought that was assigned alphabetically," I replied, my face etched with shock.

"Nope, he drew names from a hat. Isn't that great?" Mike informed me excitedly.

"Yeah, that's fantastic. Well, what's our lab today?" I questioned with fake excitement as I seated myself at our lab station.

"Something about a diagram on the anatomy of a frog," Mike said indifferently, "So, Bella, tell me about yourself. Do you have a boyfriend?" Amazing! The first question out of his mouth is about my relationship status. Gasp! This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend," I replied coolly.

After forty minutes of Mike trying to figure out why I haven't been any relationships, we finally began working on our frog diagram. However, there wasn't enough time for us to finish it, so we would have to work on it outside of class, lovely.

"Hey, do you want to meet up at the Cobbler's Café later to finish this up?" Mike inquired enthusiastically. Even though I was sure he had hidden intentions, I begrudgingly obliged because it _would_ be easier to finish with a partner. So, we agreed to meet at the Cobbler's Café at six o'clock to work on our diagrams.

On my way out of Biology, I was greeted by the man who made any unpleasant situation ten times better. Even after only knowing him for one day, Edward Cullen had the ability to make me smile. Until he reminded of my predicament.

"I'm so sorry that you are lab partners with that egotistical idiot," Edward apologized sympathetically.

"Ughh, I would prefer not to think about it," I replied with disgust. "And if my day couldn't get any worse, I have to go to P.E. now to thoroughly humiliate myself."

"I have P.E. too, and why don't you like sports? I love them," Edward asked, amused.

"Well, I'm sure that if I were any good at sports, I would enjoy playing them, but I have two left feet and an astigmatism in both eyes," I explained as we made our way to P.E. together. "And you play sports?" That was something I didn't expect. How can he play sports?

"Yes, I like to play baseball, and you wear glasses?" He replied with a smirk. I was sure he would be amused with my shocked expression; however, I was sure he knew I didn't understand how he could play baseball.

"I have to play with a beeping baseball, Bella," he explained. "So I can hear where the ball is. But, sadly, the athletic department refuses to get anything that makes me able to play, so I sit in the bleachers and do my homework all class period. And, I believe we've reached the gym."

"I wear contacts, and how do you do that? I didn't even notice we were here yet," I inquired with amazement.

"I count my steps. Plus, this place reeks of sweat," Edward replied with a grimace.

So, all in all, I managed to get out of P.E. class with just a sprained wrist, stupid tennis. But, I didn't hurt anyone else, which never happens, so I was somewhat pleased with that. I was so relieved P.E. was over, I was getting Edward withdrawal. Did I really just think that? I've only known him for one day; I need to take it slow before I fall head over heels when I hardly know him.

"So, I heard you hurt your wrist?" Edward asked with concern.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I just sprained it," I explained as I noticed the clock, "Oh, I should probably get going so I can get a couple of my chores out of the way."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Edward called to me with his dazzling crooked smile.

EPOV

"I _wish _I could see you tomorrow," I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose. Did I really just say that? I've never even thought that about anyone before except for my family, I'm getting in way over my head. I really doubt she likes me like that anyways. I mean who would?

_Flashback_

"_Get out of the way, freak!" screamed Mike Newton after school during my freshman year._

"_Oh… I… I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't know," I stuttered with shame._

"_Well, next time watch where you're going!" Mike yelled in my face, "Oh, that's right, Eddie can't!" Then, much to my displeasure, Mike snatched my sunglasses off my face to look at my useless eyes._

"_Man, your eyes are nauseating, they're covered with this milky crap and your eye color looks like piss." On that note, I promptly shut my eyes in ignominy and no one has seen my eyes since._

I sighed. She'll react the same as all my old friends: with repulsion. The moment she realizes how insignificant I am, she will undoubtably take off running. She will never think of me the same way that I think about her.

"Hey, Alice, I think I'm just going to go take a walk for a couple of hours and maybe stop by the café," I informed Alice.

"Oh, okay Edward. Be careful," Alice said, concerned, as I began walking in the direction of the town square. She knew I only took walks when I really needed to think something over. Would Bella react the same way as everyone else? After spending about three hours going through scenarios of what she would think, I decided I wouldn't show her my eyes unless she asked, which, hopefully, would never happen. It was about six and I was getting hungry, so I made began to make my way over to the Cobbler's Café for a turkey sandwich and iced coffee.

"Mike, this isn't going to work out, I think I'm just going to do this by myself," Bella informed Mike. Bella's here with Mike? Jealousy began to course through my veins, but was cut short by Mike's reply.

"Come on, Bella, don't be like that," Mike cooed seductively in a way that absolutely repulsed me.

"Mike, please_ don't_ touch me," Bella retorted. I had to intervene now; no one was going to harass my Bella.

"Come on, sugar, you could at least get to know me," Mike pleaded.

"I think she already made herself pretty clear, Newton," I interjected coldly as Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it, hinting that she wanted to leave, "Come on Bella, let's go." We made our way out of the café and began walking around the corner, only to be interrupted by Mike.

"Cullen, I want you to leave my girl alone," Mike threatened.

"I am not, nor ever will be, your _girl_ Mike," Bella retorted.

"What, do you like this freak or something? You can do a lot better than him. Heck, you can do me anytime," he offered with a snort. With that, I swiftly punched him in the face, thanking God I actually hit where I wanted.

"You're going to pay for that, you mutated freak!" Mike exclaimed, as he punched me in the right side of my face, knocking off my sunglasses, and, with that, I quickly shut my eyes. "Come now Eddie, show Bella those pretty peepers." Then, before I could react, he had me in a standing full nelson.

"Open your eyes, Eddie. Show her how much of a freak you really are," Mike mandated with repugnance, as he began pressing harder on the back of my head. A coursing pain flooded through my neck, threatening it to snap like a twig. I couldn't stand the throb anymore and, if my thoughts were correct, there was a excellent chance that my eyes wouldn't faze her, so I opened them, preparing myself in case she did retch.

"Look at them Bella, look at them! Don't you understand that he's just a worthless piece of scum?" Mike interrogated as tears began to flood my eyes; she was so revolted she couldn't even bring herself to look at them. But then, she did something I didn't anticipate, I felt two mellifluous hands cup my face.

"No, I don't understand that. I think he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Bella proclaimed, as her lips collided with mine. And with that, Mike released my arms, but I was unaltered for I was still lost in the world that is Bella. I lowered my hands to the small of her back as she entwined her hands with my hair. Her velvety lips much lighter on mine now, as she took turns pulling on each lip.

"You're choosing the blind boy over the star football player?!" Mike roared with abhorrence. With this, Bella sighed into my mouth as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Only an ignorant fool would identify a person by their disability, and yes I am," Bella declared her hand tightly clasped with mine. As I could feel her gaze return to me, her hand gently stroked my cheek. "It really wasn't a difficult choice," she informed Mike and I. Leaving Mike stunned, she led me away from Mike, saying, "Come on, let's go before Mike regains coherence."

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and keep sending them in, 'cause, as I said, they give me motivation and I love the feedback!**


	4. Internal Struggles

**Hey guys sorry i didnt get to update as fast as i usually do. I've been really busy lately but here it is enjoy! **

EPOV

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" I asked, still trying to comprehend how she could think I had beautiful eyes.

"Yes… why would you think otherwise?" she inquired. "I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I know it's just that… people have always told me my eyes are gross, so you surprised me," I explained.

"Whoever told you that was an idiot because I meant what I said. Your eyes really are stunning," she insisted. I nodded, even though in my heart, I knew better. Mike really was sort of right. She deserved better, and I was only going to end up holding her back. I knew what I had to do, what I should do. I had to end it before we both became too attached, before she became hurt. She would thank me in the long run.

"Bella, this isn't right," I muttered, pulling my hand out of hers.

"What's not right?" Bella asked, innocently confused.

"You and me. Mike was right; you can do so much better than me. I don't want you to get trapped by my disability too," I mumbled in shame.

"Edward…Mike is an idiot. I don't want to do any better than you because for one: I don't think that's even possible. Two: I love you," Bella said with such conviction, I stopped in my tracks.

"Bella, I'm serious. I don't want you to have to constantly worry about me! I'm only going to hold you back, Bella. Please grasp that," I tried to explain, though I was sure she would persist.

"Edward…" Bella began, but I cut her off.

"Stop," I interjected rather coolly. "Just go home and think about what I'm trying to get through to you." And with that, I snapped my cane into place, and turned in the opposite direction. I wanted to be with her, I really did. It was just that whenever I think about the bright future she had ahead of her, I just couldn't see it including me.

BPOV

_I was crushed as Edward turned toward me and said, "It's just not going to work. The more I think about this, the more I know this isn't going to work. Let's just make this simple: I don't want you, Bella. Do you understand?" I couldn't believe this. I couldn't accept this. I just loved him too much to take it._

"_But I loved you and now you won't take me! What do you expect me to say?"_

"_What I'm about to say: Good-bye." Edward stated as he turned away._

_I saw him walk toward the street and a cry of loss was torn from me. _

_He was never this cold, this harsh._

"_No, Edward! Come back!"_

_My heart seemed already beating irregularly, but now it stopped as I looked up from where I had been doubled over in pain. Edward was walking in front of a car._

"_NOOOOOO!" I screamed…._

Then I awoke.

I bolted straight up in my bed, my breath coming in gasps.

_A nightmare, _I thought._ It was just a nightmare._

Donk! A sound came from the window.

_Wait! Was that a pebble? It must have been…Edward!_ I jumped up from the bed and rushed over to the window. I tossed away the curtains and threw up the glass. As soon as I looked over the sill, I noticed that…it actually wasn't Edward.

"Hey, Bella! It's me, Mike," Mike called earnestly. Eww, way to ruin my excitement, Mike. However, there's no way it could have been Edward. He wouldn't have been able to see my window.

"Mike, what do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I wasn't myself," Mike explained. Liar, the things he did and said could have just happened. He was just trying to take another approach to win my heart, but it was never going to work. My heart belongs irrevocably to Edward Cullen, and it always would. Of that, at least, I was sure of, for it was absolute and certain as the constancy of gravity, or the rising of the sun.

"Mike, the things you did were done with true conviction. There's no way you did any of that stuff because you weren't yourself," I retorted.

"I was drunk, Bella. I couldn't control my actions," Mike explained. "I hardly even remember anything that happened."

"Being intoxicated doesn't make the situation anymore respectable," I snapped.

"Bella, will you please think about it?" Mike pleaded, "I promise I don't drink that often."

"You must think I'm really dumb if you thought after all the crap you did today I would magically fall in love with you because you claim you were intoxicated! That's no excuse!" I exclaimed. Mike Newton was getting on my last nerve. This guy wasn't even worth my time.

"Bella…" Mike began to plead, but I cut him off.

"Good-night Mike," I cooed as I closed my window. I returned to my bed and got under the covers as I once more became engulfed in thoughts of what Edward was trying to get across to me earlier.

-RING-RING- Ughh…I glared murderously at my alarm clock. I must have fell asleep. However, I felt like I had just closed my eyes. For my night was filled with darkness and the conversation I had with Edward on a constant loop.

_Flashback_

"Bella, I'm serious. I don't want you to have to constantly worry about me! I'm only going to hold you back, Bella. Please grasp that."

But that was just it. I didn't worry about him. Ha, if anything he should worry about me. I'm the one who should have a caution sign permanently stapled on my forehead. And how could he say that I would be trapped? He was the only person I could ever feel truly comfortable with. Plus, he defends himself better than I ever could. I would have never have been able to physically stand up to Mike like that. I didn't care if he couldn't see me. It was too late; I already liked him too much. It was as if he possessed half of my heart, and it only ever returned to me when I was in his presence.

Groggily, I made my way through my morning routine, my heart wretched by Edward's cold words. I walked outside only to be greeted by something that made my day worse. It had snowed last night. I ran to my truck, eager to get the heat turned on, and crept my way to school, careful of the slick ice. When I got to school, I barely had enough time to get to English, so I began to run, even though, I have always known that such an action, especially with ice on the ground, would inevitably end badly. And, sure enough, it did, my foot slid right out from under me just as Edward rounded the corner in a sprint. He quickly came to a halt with a smirk on his face.

"Bella?" He chuckled. "Déjà vu."

"Haha, now will you help me up?" I requested, "My butt's getting cold." He laughed at that and held out his hand in my general direction. I grasped it tightly as he pulled me up. We stood there for a couple of seconds in uncomfortable silence, both of us obviously thinking about what was said yesterday. I glanced at his face, which, while still god-like, was worn by lack of sleep. He had been obviously contemplating the situation so much that he didn't get any more rest than I had.

"Edward, I don't worry about you," I began, but he quickly cut me off.

"Go to class, Bella," he muttered coolly as he hung his head.

"No, English can wait. Edward, this is insane!" I exclaimed furiously. This took him aback, but if he expected me to just walk away, he was horribly mistaken.

"You. Don't. Hold. Me. Back" I enunciated. "Edward, every moment I'm with you, I am at my happiest, you make me realize things I would have never known otherwise."

"Bella, you have only known me for one day," Edward mumbled. "I'll hold you back eventually."

"Do you really think I care?" I inquired.

"I don't care if you don't, Bella. _I do_," Edward asserted. "You have a wonderful life ahead of you and I don't want you to throw that away for me."

"What if that's not what I want?" I questioned, "What if what I want the most is to just be with you?"

"I just need some time to clear my head, Bella. I'll talk to you at lunch." He replied with a sigh as he turned towards to mathematics building. I groaned as I resumed running to Mr. Mason's class. Oh God, he was definitely going to hate me now that I had been late two days in a row. I burst through the door to be greeted by a very angry teacher who had been interrupted mid-spiel.

"Miss Swan, late _again_ I see," Mr. Mason examined me with disgust. "One more and it's a detention. Now, take your seat." I blushed as I shuffled to my seat and Mr. Mason continued his lecture about syntax, but, once again, I couldn't concentrate I was to distracted by what Edward said.

I was so relieved when it got to lunchtime that I practically ran to the cafeteria. Edward was sitting in his usual seat but his face was contorted in intense concentration. I quickly went through the lunch line and walked towards my table.

"Hey, Edward," I said casually. But there was no response. I looked at him to see what was wrong and all that was on his features was pain. I looked at the rest of the group and all they gave were confused and concerned expressions. What felt like an eternity later, I finally got a response.

"Hello, Bella," Edward mumbled. I looked at his face to judge what his decision might be but all I saw was a man torn between two possibilities, one scenario involving him "holding me back," the other entailing that we would never be together again.

"Hey, Edward," I replied with a smile, thankful to have the silence broken.

"Bella, can we go somewhere private?" Edward inquired with a sigh. Both of us rose from our chairs and walked into the hallway.

I walked behind him in fear and anticipation, both emotions flaring equally in me. I knew this conversation would be pivotal, and I also knew that whichever way it went, it would affect me more than anything else I had ever been through. I would either be made happier than I could imagine, or my heart would be doomed to certain death.

**I think this turned out decently and as for Edward's decision well, your just gonna have to wait for that... Muahahahaha! lol im just kidding it wont take that long to write the next chapter i know exactly what i want to happen this time promise ;)**


	5. War and Peace

**I know you guys were just about to wet your pants when Edward thought about breaking up with Bella, but you can calm down now, okay? Lol, I told you it wouldn't take long. No need to get your knickers in a knot (haha, I've been wanting to use that expression). ENJOY!**

I took in a slow, deep breath as Edward stopped and turned towards me, bracing myself for whatever decision he planned to make.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward apologized. I began to hyperventilate at this. Was he breaking up with me? I knew that I couldn't take that.

"Bella, calm down. I'm not going to break up with you," Edward consoled. "I don't honestly think either of us would be able to survive if we weren't together, and the time we've been apart has made me realize that. However, I'm sorry that it had to come to that. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

At this, I lurched at Edward and pulled him into hug, my hands clutching at his upper back and cried into his shoulder. Edward, shocked at first, slowly brought his right hand to the small of my back and, with the other, clasped my hair. I hoped he would never let go again.

EPOV

"Bella, I'm sorry," I apologized. She had been so wonderful to me and I threw it back in her face. I felt absolutely horrible. Just then, I heard Bella begin to take in sharp gasps of air, she was hyperventilating? She really loves me that much? She must think I'm breaking up with her!

"Bella, calm down. I'm not going to break up with you," I consoled, "I don't honestly think either of us would be able to survive if we weren't together and the time we've been apart has made me realize that. However, I'm sorry that it had to come to that. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Then she did something I didn't really expect, but then again, when was Bella ever predictable? She pulled me into a tight hug, holding onto me for dear life, and began sobbing into my shoulder. Why was she sad? I slowly brought my hands around her to comfort her when she pulled away.

"This is for making me cry!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking as she punched my arm. It didn't really hurt but I started the crocodile tears anyway, just to get a laugh out of her.

"Edward, you big idiot, stop faking," Bella chortled. I couldn't stand it anymore, she was just too adorable. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, but before our lips touched, something banged into my nose. Oh God, did I seriously bump noses?!

"Oww," Bella whined. "You need better aim."

"Well, I have plenty of time to practice, don't I?" I chuckled, pulling her into a kiss again, this time much slower. She looped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer into a much more passionate position as I clutched her back, holding on for dear life, when the bell rang. Damn school, they always have to disturb my most cherished moments.

BPOV

I reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, keeping hold on his hand, and dreamily walked back into the cafeteria to gather my school books when I noticed the gang staring at us with a mixture of shock and jubilation.

"Wooohooo!" they all cheered collectively as they clapped.

"You all are a mess," Edward chided with embarrassment as I gathered both of our things and handed him his books. However, this didn't stop them, they didn't stop cheering till we left the cafeteria. I held on tight to Edward's hand until we got to Biology when I had to go sit next to the vile Mike Newton.

"Hi, Bella," Mike greeted eagerly.

"Mike," I replied coolly, not that it fazed him.

"So, did you think anymore about what I asked last night?" Mike inquired with anticipation.

"No, I didn't need to," I replied angrily. And, with that, Mike remained silent for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I practically ran out of the room to avoid another conversation with Mike. I ran up to Edward, who was waiting for me by the door.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Edward asked amused.

"I had to escape from Mike's evil clutches," I replied with a grimace. I turned around to glare at Mike, but he was already heading towards us, his eyes like daggers on Edward.

"Hey, Edward, can I talk to somewhere private for a sec?" Mike asked with a surprisingly nice tone.

"Umm, sure. I'll see you at gym, Bella," Edward replied.

EPOV

Mike then grabbed my shoulder, leading me away from Bella. I heard Mike open a door and asked where we were going and all he said was "somewhere private." His grip on my shoulder was much stronger now and I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do if this turned into a brawl, but I really didn't even know where we were. Then, without any warning, Mike stopped and knocked the wind out of me by punching my stomach. I gasped for air as I fell to the ground, only to be kicked in the side. I knew I was going to have to do something to defend myself or I was going to be seriously hurt, but it was hard to distinguish where Mike was standing. I stood up quickly and punched wildly into where I thought Mike was, but all I came in contact with was air. At that moment, I was hit over the head with something hard.

"You worthless freak, you can't even tell where I am," Mike sneered as he knocked the wind out of me again, and proceeded to continue punching me. I was beginning to feel very lightheaded when Mike warned, "Stay away from Bella." And then, I drifted into unconsciousness.

BPOV

I was starting to worry about Edward, it had been almost half an hour and he still was not in the gym yet. I hoped that Mike hadn't done anything to him, but I certainly wouldn't put it past him. I asked the teacher if I could go use the restroom and he permitted it, no doubt glad to get the hazard out of the gym. As soon as I got out of the gym, I started running to the science building, searching everywhere for Edward. As I ran through the hallways, looking through the windows as I passed, I saw a person lying out in the grass. I instantly ran outside and saw who it was, Edward. He lay crumpled on the grass with a black eye, I ran towards him, trying to wake him.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled, clutching his shoulders, "Wake up! You are not leaving me again!" Tears began to flood as I sat there thinking of what to do when finally I just slapped him.

"Ughh…" Edward moaned. I was overwhelmed with excitement as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oww!" Edward screamed as I quickly released him, "God, I think I broke a rib."

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and began to call 911. I told them about Edward's injuries and they were sending help. Edward didn't like that, he hated ambulances, hospitals, and the attention it would bring to the situation, but he knew it was necessary. The ambulance arrived and the principal came out to see what the commotion was when he saw Edward and asked him who did this to him.

"Mike Newton," Edward replied hoarsely. Anger began to flood my senses, I wished he were there, I would have exterminated him on the spot. They loaded Edward into the ambulance and I joined him, keeping a tight hold on his hand. They then took Edward to the Emergency Room, leaving me in the waiting area, anxiously waiting to be reunited with my Edward. A handsome blonde doctor came running through the room, heading into the Emergency Room, which only made more nervous because it made me think something went wrong.

About two hours later, the blonde doctor escorted Edward out of the emergency room as I sprung from my seat and bolted towards him, remembering the rib, I only lightly hugged him.

"You must be Bella," the gorgeous doctor stated with a grin.

"No, Dad, I'm just getting hugged by a random stranger," Edward replied sarcastically. My eyes became wide. This was Edward's father?

"Nice to meet you, sir," I stated as I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he replied politely.

"Well, Edward, I suggest you go home and rest now," Carlisle recommended.

"Bella, would you like to come to my house with me?" Edward asked with his irresistible crooked grin.

"Of course," I replied dreamily, leading him to the car. So much had happened today, it took me forever to process it. Edward and I were staying together, hopefully this time forever.

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. These chapters keep getting so intense, so I have to put in comic relief or I think everyone would cry through the whole story. Lol, Chapter 6 will be up soon, so keep an eye out. ;D**


	6. Sight For the Blind

"Edward I'm so sorry I should have done something to stop Mike," Bella apologized.

"What could you have done Bella?" I inquired, "The guy's a walking refrigerator."

"But that's just it Edward, he wouldn't have hurt me," Bella stated.

"I don't know Bella that guy's a loose cannon," I replied, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." I felt the car turn to the left, we were getting close.

"Keep your eye out for small gravel path on the right," I instructed. I felt the car shift to the right beneath as the sound of grinding gravel flooded my ears. The car came to a stop as the ignition disengaged.

"Oh…My…God," Bella gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked my voice on the edge of panic.

"Your house is too gorgeous for words Edward," Bella replied mesmerized.

"God, try to not be so shocked will you?" I asked, "I thought someone died or something." I paused for a response but all could hear was Bella whispering almost inaudibly about how extravagant my house was.

"Do you want to go in or stare at it all day?" I chuckled. And with that Bella unlatched her door as I did mine. As I stepped out of the car a mellifluous hand intertwined with mine, leading me to my ostentatious abode. I searched my pocket for my key, felt for the knob, and turned the key. This action caused Bella to release another gasp.

"Keep gasping and when something bad does happen I wont believe you," I chortled referring to the Boy Who Cried Wolf.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get anymore beautiful," Bella sighed. I was glad she was pleased but I wished that I could see everything that she was seeing because I can't truly understand why she's so mesmerized.

"Bella, there's someone I would like you to meet," I interjected pulling her out of her reverie as I released my hand from her grasp and began walking towards the kitchen, "I will be right back." I opened the door to the kitchen only to be abruptly embraced by a woman in tears.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"They're tears of joy honey," my mother replied tightening her squeeze, "I never thought this day would come you were always such a recluse."

"I know, I know. Would you like to go meet her?" I inquired beamed, "Her name's Bella."

"I would love to," my mother replied as she clasped her hand with mine guiding me back to my Bella.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother," my mother greeted.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella replied, "You have beautiful home."

"Thank you," my mother replied, "So what do you two plan on doing?"

"Umm…I'm not sure," I replied racking my brain for an answer.

"Well you do play the piano exquisitely," my mother suggested.

"You play the piano?" Bella inquired astonished.

-BEEP-

"Oh that must be dinner," Esme stated darting off to the kitchen, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." With that the mellifluous hands entwined themselves with mine.

"Well Mr. Cullen I know what I would like to do" Bella stated.

"And what would that be Ms. Swan?" I asked even though I was positive I knew.

"I would be delighted if you would play for me," Bella replied.

"Follow me," I replied smugly for this the one place I can really say that because I am so familiar with the layout of the house. I tapped my way up the stairs to the attic where I kept my piano. I lead Bella over to the piano bench and we both sat down as I perched my hands on the keys.

"Would you like to hear anything in particular?" I asked.

"Surprise me," Bella chuckled. I finally decided that I would play the song I had recently been composing; little did anyone know it was about Bella. I began the song very dark and solemn but soon my fingers moved to higher notes and became quicker, that's when I met Bella. Then I gradually became louder and my fingers hastened, this is my love for Bella increasing with passion. Every note reminded me of a single instance Bella and I had shared so far. I felt Bella's warm body press up against my side as she sighed in content. Oh, how I wished I could see the look on her face, the gleam in her eyes, and the radiance of her smile. Then sadly I had to stop because like my relationship with Bella not all of it had been written yet.

"It's not done yet," I explained as I tucked my hands between my knees.

"God Edward, you're amazing," Bella sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can you guess what inspired it?" I inquired pausing for Bella to respond but I figured she wouldn't guess right, "It was you." I waited for a response but nothing came, I had no doubt she was in shock because, Bella, being the modest woman that she was wouldn't understand why anyone would write a song about her. Then again it could be another emotion but the only way I would be able to tell is to see her but most people get uncomfortable when I do it. But, I was going to explode if I didn't do this soon; I wanted to memorize every contour of her benevolent face.

"Bella can I ask you a personal question?" I asked bowing my head, "And it's okay if you don't want to."

"Sure Edward, what is it?" Bella inquired her voice laced with concern.

"Can I see you?" I asked mumbling.

"Excuse me?" Bella replied with confusion.

"Can I see you Bella?" I enunciated.

"I heard you I just don't know what you're talking about," Bella informed me. I slowly reached out and found her soft face preparing myself for her to pull away, but she didn't. I gently stroked across every inch of her beautiful face, her button nose, and her innocent eyes which had long flirtatious lashes, her supple lips, and her now burning cheeks.

"Ms. Swan are you blushing?" I inquired smiling.

"No," Bella chuckled. I placed my hand over her velvet lips.

"Say my name," I insisted smirking. She complied as I held my hand over her mouth memorizing how her lips moved. I hate that I have to ask the next part but I wanted to know what she looked like so badly even though I was sure my mental image would pale in comparison to the original.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked eagerly.

"Brown," Bella replied displeased.

"Beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Do you even know what brown looks like?" Bella inquired.

"I know it's the color of chocolate, dirt, poop, coffee, tree bark…" I began to list but was cut off.

"Okay you can stop," Bella chuckled.

"What color is your hair?" I asked stroking the side of her hair.

"Brown," Bella answered. I leaned into her hair so that I could fully inhale her sweet eucalyptus like aroma.

"Freesia?" I mused smiling.

"You've got a good nose there Mr. Cullen," Bella complimented.

"Well when you lose one sense the others make up for it," I explained

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Bella questioned.

"Umm…sure?" I asked wearily.

"How did you become blind?" Bella inquired.

"I was wondering when you would ask that," I stated, "I was born this way." Bella's embrace tightened.

"It's okay," I assured her with a smile, "Besides, how can I miss something I never had?"

"I guess you're right," Bella sighed, "If only we could get rid of Mike then this would be perfect."

"Well maybe we can," I suggested, "Is there anyone he would be interested in if he thought that they really liked him?"

"Lauren Mallory!" Bella exclaimed, "He is always making goo-goo eyes at her."

"Perfect," I commended, "We'll set them up tomorrow."

"How?" Bella inquired.

"Simple, just tell both of them other one likes them," I suggested, "They'll be flattered, then interested, then BANG! They're the second cutest couple at Fork's High."

"Oh?" Bella teased, "And who's the first?"

I chuckled as I leaned in to kiss my beautiful Bella, our two bodies perfectly melting into one another. I quickly grabbed Bella's waist and hoisted her onto the piano keys, they made a harsh noise but I didn't care. I was so elated that I could finally say she's physically beautiful instead of saying her heart is beautiful. My hands, which were still at Bella's waist, slowly crept underneath the back of her shirt against her silky temperate skin. Bella's groping movements in my hair suddenly came to a halt as she sighed and our lips parted.

"We need to take this slower," Bella whispered.

"The kiss?" I questioned confused.

"No, our relationship," Bella replied, "I love you Edward but we really should take this at a slower pace. So for now you're just going to have to keep it your pants." I understood, I would never think of luring Bella into doing something she didn't want.

"Bella, are you busy this Saturday?" I asked eagerly.

"Did you have something in mind?" Bella inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me in Port Angeles," I replied.

"I would love to Edward," Bella accepted.

"Excellent, I'll be at your house at 6 o'clock," I informed Bella.

"Speaking of the time," Bella interjected as she lifted herself off the piano, "I have to get going so I can cook dinner for Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," I sighed. I then grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the front door tapping my way. As soon as I opened the door I turned to Bella and lightly pecked her on the lips.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered.

"See you," Bella replied.

**I could stop here but…**

BPOV

I walked to Biology with Edward still a little unsure of how I was going to make this work but I figured I could wing it. That's when I saw Mike rush up to me with his infamous eager grin on his face.

"Hey Bella how's it going?" Mike asked

"Pretty good how about you?" I replied. My kind disposition increased mike's excitement ten fold.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the Cobbler's Café with me Saturday," Mike asked. I tightly squeezed Edward's hand and then released it much to my dismay. I knew what I would have to do even though I knew Edward will be hurt because he wasn't aware of my plan.

"Sure Mike I would love to," I replied faking an eager smile.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah I've come to realize that Mike's actually a very kind gentleman," I explained.

"You have?" Both Mike and Edward said in unison.

"Thank you so much for understanding me Bella," Mike thanked, "I've just been so unlike myself lately because when I really like someone I tend to make an ass out of myself."

"And I realized that," I assured, "I can't wait until this Saturday!" I faked a wide grin.

"Alright I'll meet you there at 6 o'clock," Mike replied beaming. I then walked away from Edward and Mike and went over to Lauren Mallory's seat.

"Hey Lauren, Mike was wondering if you would like to go out with him Saturday at the Cobbler's Café," I asked, "He would've asked you himself but he's kind of shy."

"Really? He actually said that?" Lauren asked me with disbelief.

"I heard him say it myself," I assured, "He really likes you Lauren."

"Okay I'll do it then!" Lauren answered bouncing with excitement.

"Alright be there at 6 o'clock," I informed her as I walked back to Edward's seat.

"I'm sorry I winged playing matchmaker," I explained, "I didn't mean to make you think I was breaking up with you or anything."

"That's good," Edward sighed, "But we really need a signal for things like that, I thought someone had stabbed me in the chest and began tearing me down the middle." I felt horrible, I should have really planned this out better but Mike offered an opportunity and I had to take it.

"I would kiss you but then Mike won't buy into the 'date'" I explained to Edward, "But I promise I'll make up for it."

"It's alright I still feel loved," Edward replied with a crooked grin. Then I shuffled over to my lab station because class was about to start. However, just as I sat down Mike slipped his hand into mine and I moved our hands under the table so Lauren wouldn't see. This was going to be a long week.


	7. Complications

**Well, here is Chapter Seven. I've had a lot of time on my hands, so I wrote this pretty quickly. I would like to thank Jennifer again for tolerating my horrible punctuation (J: *dramatic sigh* Tis but the burden of friendship). lol**

The day for my date with Edward had finally arrived. I couldn't wait for Edward to get here. Alice had come home with me after school to get me ready, and to be honest, she had really out done herself. I was wearing a short black pleated skirt, red camisole, a black cardigan, and matching red flats. Alice also curled my hair into tight ringlets and pulled half of it up. I kept telling Alice that Edward can't see me, so it doesn't matter what I wear, but she just kept saying he can feel me, so I had to deal. 6 o'clock arrived, so I freed myself of Alice's clutches and ran to Edward as he rang the doorbell. I flung open the door and lurched at Edward and pull him in a tight embrace. Edward looked absolutely amazing; he had on black slacks and a red button-down shirt that was opened a little at the collar. His velvety bronze hair was spiked up and he smelled so sweet.

"Whoa!" Edward exclaimed, "What's going on? Not that I'm complaining."

"I got attacked by your sister," I moaned.

He laughed. "Well, that would explain it. I take it, though, that that means you are ready to go?" Edward chuckled as he turned around with me still clutching his side. We both got into my old red truck and headed off for a restaurant called Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

EPOV

We reached the restaurant and we both got out of the truck and I took Bella's arm as she guided me into the restaurant. We were seated in a secluded area after waiting for ten minutes. We were waiting for out waiter when Bella gasped.

"Jacob Black!" Bella exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Jacob Black? She sounded pleasantly surprised. I looked up at where I had heard footsteps, intrigued.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever!" Bella squealed as she stood up and I assume hugged the mysterious old friend, "How have you been?" Uh-oh. Should I be feeling threatened? I supposed that I should have seen this coming; Bella was someone who had to have other male interests than just Mike and myself.

"Great! I just got a job here a couple of months ago," Jacob informed, "Who's your friend?" So he works here…is he going to be our waiter? Gah! I wanted this to be intimate and romantic, not a reunion with some guy I didn't even know.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," Bella introduced. Ha! For some reason, hearing her say it out loud made me feel much more secure. As long as it was out in the open, I felt better.

"Edward, this is my old friend, Jacob Black," Bella informed me, "We've known each other since we were born." God, since they were born?! They had better not like each other. After fifteen minutes of reminiscing, Jacob finally took our drink orders and left us to decide what we wanted to eat. I reached for the menu when it dawned on me, I couldn't read it. I decided to wait for Bella to decide then I would just have what she's having so I wouldn't wound my ego.

"So, what are you having?" I inquired.

"Mushroom ravioli," Bella stated, "You?"

"Same," I replied with a smirk. Just then, Jacob came back and asked us what we wanted, well really asked Bella. It always annoyed me when people ask you questions through whoever you're with. It's like they think that we can't make our own decisions. I'm blind, not retarded. He put own our cokes and then wrote our orders.

Then we were left alone.

"I'm really glad we did this, Bella," I whispered, edging my hand across the table to hold hers but, instead, my hand collided with my drink. However, a hand caught it before it could spill.

"Careful there," Jacob cautioned, "Here's your mushroom raviolis."

"Thanks," I muttered. "For both."

He put our dishes down and began to chat with Bella about childhood memories, so I began to eat slowly while listening to the easy familiarity of their conversation.

Yes, I was a little bit jealous, but I kept reminding myself that I had no need to. Over the week I had come to know Bella, I had had such easy conversations with her as well, but I came to realize that I didn't know her as well as her childhood friend, Jacob Black. I would have to rectify that, and then perhaps this uneasy feeling I was feeling right now would dissipate.

Jacob soon left, after giving a thorough description of his father, Billy Black, who was now in a wheelchair, which apparently happened after Bella had gone to Jacksonville and stopped coming back to Forks each summer. Then, I realized that I heard her beginning to eat.

"Bella, can I ask you a few questions?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure, Edward, where did this come from?" She replied.

"Well, I just realized that I don't know much about your previous life before you came here, I was wondering if I could ask." I explained. "So, first question: Why did you move to Forks?"

…Fast forward…

A million questions later, we left the restaurant and arrived back at Bella's house. Me, being the classic gentleman that I am, walked Bella to her door, only to trip on her porch step.

"Oh, Edward, are you okay?" Bella inquired, concerned as she helped me up off the ground.

"Yeah, I just scraped my hand a little," I replied, showing her it was alright, but the reaction was quite the opposite.

"Edward, you're bleeding!" Bella gasped, grabbing my hand. "Come on inside with me, I've got a first aid kit upstairs."

I walked inside, led by Bella, and she rushed us upstairs. Charlie came up with us, wondering what had caused Bella to be so rushed.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, clearly taken off guard by the concern she was showing.

"It's nothing to worry about Sir, I assure you." I tried my best to calm him down, as Bella and I breezed past him up the staircase. Bella and I ran into the upstairs bathroom. She pulled open the door to the cupboard and extracted the first aid kit. Slamming it on the counter in her hurry, she opened it and began fishing out antiseptic and bandages.

"Umm…" I began, a bit intimidated by all the banging and crashing. "Bella, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

"Edward, it has dirt and asphalt all over it," Bella informed me as she gave me a peck on the cheek and poured some burning liquid on my hand, causing me to hiss. "I just don't want it to get infected."

"Why are you pouring acid on my hand?!" I yelped, recoiling my hand.

"It's hydrogen peroxide, Edward." Bella soothed me, caressing my arm. I groaned and put my hand back out for her to continue. I soon heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

"How did this happen?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I tripped," I muttered as Bella wrapped my hand up with gauze.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "That sounds more like Bella."

"Well, it's easy to do when you can't see where you're going," I explained with a sigh.

"You really shouldn't wear sunglasses when it's dark out," Charlie chided. Crap, Bella hadn't told him I'm blind? I guess I'm going to have to.

"I'm blind, sir," I explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Charlie apologized awkwardly. "...And you can call me, Charlie."

"It's alright," I assured him. "You're not the first person to not notice." After that, Charlie, Bella, and I all stood in awkward silence for a good two minutes.

"Well, Charlie, Bella. I think it's time I get going," I stated, breaking the silence. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie." Bella then looped her arm with mine and guided me downstairs.

"See you later, Bella," I whispered as I pecked Bella on the on the lips. I would have really kissed her, but her father could have been watching us.

"See you, Edward," Bella replied as she opened the door. I then exited Bella's house and realized Alice wasn't there to pick me up, so I called her to tell her I was ready to leave. In the mean time, I decided to sit on the front porch and wait. That's when I faintly heard Bella speaking with her father. I edged closer to the door to hear the conversation better.

"So, how was your date, Bella?" Charlie asked Bella casually.

"Great, we went to Bella Italia in Port Angeles," Bella replied. "Did you know Jacob Black is working there?"

"Really?" Charlie replied, astonished. After a long string of questions from Charlie about Jacob, he told Bella something that made me cringe.

"Bella, I really don't think you should be dating that Cullen boy," Charlie admonished.

"And why is that, Dad?" Bella replied coolly. It was like she could see where this was going, and her voice warned that she definitely didn't like it.

"I just don't want you to be constantly taking care of someone," Charlie explained. "That's not a healthy relationship, Bella. I know you're mature for your age. I know that better than anyone. But you're still _young, _and he's an invalid, Bella. You can't get around that. I don't know if you should have that kind of responsibility when your life is still just starting." I could not believe he said that. Sure, there were some things I couldn't do, but I can take care of myself! He was thinking of a stereotypical image, that blind people cannot fend for themselves.

"That's not how it is, Dad!" Bella screeched.

"Bella, I know you haven't had any previous relationships, so let me tell you this," Charlie explained. "A relationship should be balanced, if anything, the man should be taking care of you…"

Bella quickly cut Charlie off before he could continue.

"I don't always take care of Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "He often takes care of me!"

"You should just go out with Jacob, then we wouldn't be having this discussion," Charlie suggested. "You know how I feel about that."

"Forget it," Bella interjected. "Obviously I'm not getting through to you. Maybe tomorrow, you'll have a brain and realize how ignorant you sound. Good-night."

I couldn't believe what had happened. Charlie didn't approve of Bella dating me. One obstacle after another. I know she could do better, but, if she's perfectly content with going out with me, then why should her own father try to sway her? He doesn't understand our relationship right now, but I am determined to change that. I had been against our relationship once, but now that I had her, I was definitely not going to lose her.

Not without a fight anyway.

**I think this chapter turned out pretty well. But, it may take a while for the next chapter to come up simply because of the holidays. Plus, I have mid-terms coming up. D:**


	8. Animosities Negotiated

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while (more like a month), but I've been really busy with the holidays, family... antics, and applying for a summer writing program. But it's finally here. **

BPOV

Yesterday, Edward and I went on our first date.

Yesterday, I had a reunion with Jacob Black.

Yesterday…

My father lost his mind.

I woke this morning hoping that our argument last night had been a dream, but sadly the evidence stared me straight in the face when I went downstairs after getting dressed, only to have my father send me death glares.

"Did we go visit the wonderful Wizard of Oz last night and get a brain, Mr. Scarecrow?" I questioned sarcastically as I poured a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Charlie growled. "You will not speak to me in that tone!"

"What? And you're allowed to judge someone based on a disability?" I questioned incredulously. "He's more than that, Dad, and you know it!"

"Bells, I'm sure that he is a very nice boy," Charlie sighed. "But, you will never be able to have a real relationship with him!" What! How could he say that?

"Oh! And what do you know about _real_ relationships?" I inquired. Charlie froze instantly, all color fleeing his face. He couldn't say anything. If I had known better, I would have thought he was having a stroke. I knew that one was below the belt, but it was necessary. He needed to understand that he was way off-base when it came to these kinds of things. I quickly grabbed my coat and keys and stomped to the door. I needed Edward right now the most.

"Edward and I love each other," I sighed as turned back to Charlie, looking him square in the eyes. "I will love him no matter what, and there's nothing you can do to change that." And with that, I closed the door, not waiting to gauge his response. I darted towards my truck and drove to my Edward.

The closer I came to his house, the more the tears threatened to flood. I parked in front of Edward's ostentatious manor and quickly took my keys from the ignition. I sprinted to the door, surprised that I didn't fall. I banged on the door, not bothering to notice the doorbell. After waiting a couple of minutes in the cold weather I had become so accustomed to in Forks, I became increasingly frustrated. I mean, I know it's eight o'clock on the morning, but come on! I banged on the door again, much more violently this time.

This time however I heard the faint shuffling of feet and a man muttering, "I'm coming." Moments later, the door swung open to reveal a very sleepy Edward waiting expectantly for me to say something. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, but somehow he still looked like a God. Without thinking, I lurched at Edward and pulled him into a tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder, allowing all my emotions to be released. Edward gasped, obviously shocked by opening the door only to be greeted by a mysterious overly exuberant female, but, he soon realized it was me when he smelled my scent. He quickly returned the embrace eager to comfort me and began rubbing soothing circles into my back whilst resting his chin on my head.

"Shh…it's alright," Edward cooed, while drawing me into the warm house and closing the door against the cold wind. "What's happened?"

"My dad is an idiot," I croaked.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Edward sighed. I couldn't muster up the ability to say it, so I just shook my head into his chest so he could feel it.

"We're just going to have to prove him wrong then, aren't we?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"Are you sure?" I sniffled. "It's going to be difficult."

"Bella, I tried to push you away before," Edward breathed. "But, I will stay with you as long as you will have me."

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Emmett bellowed as he bounded down the stairs. Leave it to Emmett to break up the emotional catharsis. "Bella!" Emmett exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here?" With this, I turned to Emmett and let him notice my tears so he would get the hint, but we're talking about the oblivious Emmett here.

"Been choppin' onions, I see," Emmett observed. "Oh, which reminds me, I got to go to the store." Just as Emmett said this Alice came gliding down the stairs, her face etched with confusion.

"Hey Emmett, would it be alright if I joined you?" Edward asked. "I need to take care of some things." What! You're leaving me in my time of need to get_ groceries_?

"Ooo, I can play dress-up…Bella edition," Alice conspired, only making me wish Edward was staying more.

"That sounds great," Edward commended with a smile. "I'll be back soon, I love you." Edward cooed as he pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me on the lips, earning an "Awww" from Alice and Emmett. Edward quickly got ready and headed out the door with Emmett to Emmett's car.

EPOV

As soon as I heard the door close behind me, I told Emmett the real reason I was coming with him.

"I need you to take me to Chief Swan's house," I informed Emmett.

"You don't need anything from the grocery?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"No, Emmett, if I needed anything, I simply would have asked you to pick it up," I replied, amused by Emmett's thick head.

"Oh, well…" Emmett trailed off. "I guess that would have made sense."

We drove to the Swan's residence in thoughtful silence. Emmett was probably either thinking about my purpose…or his and Rosalie's next date. I, on the other hand, was trying to think of ways to reconcile Charlie to the relationship Bella and I were determined to have.

By the time we got to the Swan's house, however, I had nothing.

Well, I guess I'd have to wing it.

Emmett decided to wait in the car, and though I'd have liked him there for moral support, his cluelessness would have probably hurt more than helped.

I rang the doorbell.

Moments later, it was opened by the outraged man, who stuttered into silence.

"Why you…you….Edward…you…why…I outta…how dare…"

"May I come in, Chief Swan? I'd like to have a word with you." I decided to puncture his stuttering before it stretched into awkward silence.

"Wha…but…uh….Oh, fine!" Charlie pushed the door and I heard him begin to stomp into the house.

I followed his footsteps. We ended up in the room closest to the front door. I guess being close to an exit was advantageous to me in the present situation.

"Chief Swan, I understand that you have some doubts about my ability to care for your daughter…"

"Yeah, you bet I do." He growled under his breath.

"But I want you to understand that I care deeply for Bella, and I wish you would acknowledge that the passion of my feelings for her would make it so that I would do anything for her. I would do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Yeah, and how much would that be?"

"Even with my blindness, that does not change the fact that I am in love with her. And I fully believe that Bella is in love with me as well."

"She THINKS she's in love with you."

"I am absolutely and irrevocably determined to be at her side as long as she wishes me to be there. Therefore, I hope that you will give our relationship your blessing. I know it would mean a lot to her."

Chief Swan was silent for a few seconds.

And then he said the most surprising thing ever.

"Look, I know being blind isn't easy for you. And you do sound like you like Bells. But there's one thing you have to know."

"And what would that be?"

"She's been promised to Jacob Black from birth. Sorry, kid, but you're outta luck."

**Haha. I feel evil and powerful. I wouldn't have ended it here but Jennifer insisted that I toy with your emotions (That's right I'm putting the blame on you Jen) lol. Anyways it's not one of my best, but, I love the ending I laughed so hard. But, that's mostly because I know what's going to happen next. Muahahahahaha... (p.s. I'll update soon)**


	9. Veracity Unveiled

**J: Okay, so I'm over here at Sarah's house and she's telling me about the author's note she added at the end of the last chapter. Yes, it was unusual, and yes, it was slightly cruel, but come on, did any of you see that coming? And it was suspenseful, was it not? And it'll make you see this update and you're reading it now, aren't you? So, I think I'm defended. I'm back again to helping Sarah.**

**So, read on! **

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was completely frozen in shock, my mouth ajar.

"Excuse me, sir. I think I misheard you. Bella's _what_ with _whom_?" I asked Charlie to reiterate with evident disbelief.

"It was Jacob Black's mother's dying wish that they be together forever, son," Charlie clarified.

"Does Bella know about this?" I questioned Charlie, suspicious that he was making an excuse.

"Well, we haven't talked 'bout it much since, but I'd reckon she remembers," Charlie explained.

"Umm…if it's alright with you, Charlie, I'd like to go talk to Bella now. I'm glad we could talk about this." I thanked Charlie as I bid him adieu. I quickly pulled out my cane and hastened to the door and pulled it open. Emmett quickly made me aware of his presence and linked arms with mine and led me to the car.

"Alright, to the grocery store!" Emmett cheered as he began singing to Creator by Santogold.

"Emmett, Emmett," I yelled, trying to get his attention over his wail – oh, I mean singing. "You're taking me home first."

"Aww… man," Emmett whined as he turned around now, heading back home. I didn't know how I was going to bring this up. Would I just come right out and say it? I don't want to start an argument with her, but she should have told me! That is, if it's really true… _Gah,_ why does this have to be so hard? I felt the car turn to the right; we were going up the driveway. The car soon came to a stop. I opened the car door and Emmett's arm was instantly entwined with mine as he guided me to the front door.

"Alice! Where've you taken Bella off to?" I yelled in the direction of the staircase. My emotions were getting out of hand. Talking to Bella became prevalent, it was no longer a question. I HAD to speak to Bella.

"ALICE! Where is Bella?" I repeated myself again.

Rosalie's voice replied to me.

"Will you calm yourself, Edward? You're practically about to spontaneously combust on us. Alice has her and she's not done. You're not getting Bella back anytime soon. So, you might as well sit down and wait, lover boy. I'm sure you can control yourself."

"Well, I can't. So, you can deal with Alice's complaints. I need to speak to Bella. Is she in Alice's room or the bathroom?" I said bitterly, unhappy at Rosalie's lack of empathy. Why, oh why, did my brother have to date Rosalie? Him, I could like well enough, but some days, his girlfriend just…

"_Edward!_" She hissed at me. She HISSED at me. I promise you, she's related to some genus of snakes somewhere in her family tree. "You know how Alice gets and I promise you, she won't disappoint you. Bella looks fabulous. And she won't get any crazy hair colors or anything."

I sighed, exasperated. "I'm blind, Rosalie."

"What does that have to do with an– Oh…" Rosalie trailed off. For once, I think she was dumbfounded.

"Alice's room, I assume then?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I'm sure rhetorical questions were wasted on her.

Naturally, her voice followed me up the stairs. I paid no attention. I needed some answers that would only satisfy me if they came from Bella's lips. I got to the top of the stairs and headed for Alice's room. I heard a soft murmur of voices from the direction of Alice's room. I was right. I opened the door and walked in, determined to snatch her from Alice before Alice could protest.

I just didn't think Bella would be unhappy about it.

"_**AHHHHHHHH!" **_Her voice shrieked at me from across the room. "Edward! Get out! Out! NOW!"

"But…what?" I was completely floored. I expected her to be happy to see me.

"Edward, I'm _naked_!"

Oh, was that all? Did it really matter?

"Bella, I'm _blind_. I can't see you. I could have probably had a lengthy philosophical conversation with you, and have left none the wiser." I replied, determined and unfazed.

"I don't care! It's still wrong. So, kindly exit the room if you don't mind." I sighed, but complied. If it made her feel better, I would really have done anything.

"Edward, I'll be keeping her for a few minutes longer. I don't think Bella minds anyway. We were getting along well." I could hear Alice's smile in her voice. She must have been beaming with joy at Bella wishing to stay.

I was ushered out by Alice's pressing hands at my back. She pushed me toward the hall, and I felt the air in my hair as she slammed the door behind me. I walked across the hallway and leaned against the wall, facing Alice's door.

_Click!_ Alice's door locked. I could practically feel the trust in this house.

So, I resigned myself to waiting.

And waiting.

BPOV

"Oh, that was so embarrassing! I can't believe that Edward just waltzed in like it's completely normal to come into a room where a person is changing," I exclaimed my blush persisting as I slipped on the sundress Alice lent me.

"He did seem awfully upset about…something," Alice mused, "He usually knows better than to walk in bedrooms without knocking first." This unsettled me; he usually doesn't act like this? Had I done something to anger him? I was afraid to face Edward if he were mad at me but I figured it was best to just get to the bottom of his actions. So I slipped on my ballet flats and cardigan and stepped outside of Alice's bedroom only to see Edward leaning against the opposite wall waiting for me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, but before I do I want to tell you that I love you and I will continue to no matter what you say," Wow as if he couldn't be more cryptic, "I didn't go to the grocery."

"Then where did you go?" I replied warily.

"Let's go continue this conversation somewhere private," Edward suggested noting Alice's nosy nature. Edward and I quickly latched hands and went to Edward's room.

"Have a seat Bella," Edward sighed bowing his head as he closed his bedroom door. I complied and glanced at Edward as I seated myself on his bed. He looked so defeated, his face contorted in frustration and dismay. I found myself growing more and more apprehensive.

"Edward, if you're going to break up with me just go ahead and do it," I begged, my voice cracking. Edward's eyes widened and his jaw went slack in shock.

"B—Bella, I would _never_ do that," Edward assured, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Then what's so wrong that you had to burst into your sister's room?" I asked incredulously.

"I went to go talk to Charlie," Edward clarified, his head hung as if he found something interesting on his shoes.

"What!" I exclaimed as Edward shuddered.

"Bella, before you say anything more let me tell you I just went to assure Charlie that I wanted only the best for your relationship with your father and to try to come to a solution," Edward explained cautiously as he sat down next to me, "But, he told me something that I really need to verify."

"And what is that?" I inquired bitterly. I didn't want to talk about this right now. My day was finally starting to look up, but, once again Charlie had to ruin it.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it," Edward sighed, "Are you promised to Jacob Black?" My eyes widened, my body frozen in shock. Had he really just asked that? Why couldn't Charlie leave Edward and me alone?

"Bella?" Edward called out nervously feeling for my hand, "It's alright if you are we can work this out."

"Edward, the only person I'm promised to is you," I replied seizing Edward's hand in reassurance.

"But, Charlie said that it was Jacob's mother's dying wish," Edward stated confused. Ugh, now I know what's going on. Charlie lied to Edward.

"Edward, Charlie fabricated a little," I clarified, "Mrs. Black was only joking about Jacob and I getting married because we used to be inseperable."

"So it wasn't her dying wish?" Edward confirmed.

"No, Mrs. Black always joked that it would be sweet if we got married," I answered. I was surprised that this was all he was worried about. He knows that he's the only guy for me and nothing could ever change that.

"Edward why would you ever think that I would want anyone other than you?" I scorned. Edward's head hung again as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"It's just, he can do more for you than I can ever hope for," Edward whispered, lifting his unseeing gaze to just above my right shoulder. He was so wrong, Jacob could never make me feel the way I do for Edward. I didn't need Edward to see me; all I wanted was for him to love me. I took his face in my hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you and that is all I will ever need," I declared with strong conviction as I crashed my lips into his. I quickly moved to wipe the tears that had begun to form in Edward's heavenly eyes. As I did this, I found myself being pulled onto Edward's lap. My breathing hitched as Edward began caressing my thighs, lifting my dress to my waist.

"Dear God, I love you Isabella Swan," Edward breathed into my parted lips as I tugged on his bronze hair and Edward's moist lips began to tug on my lower lip. However, God evidently did not permit us to continue. For the door swiftly swung open banging against the wall revealing a very shocked Alice.

"Holy crap!" Alice shrieked, "That was the most freaking romantic moment ever!"

Edward sighed frustrated as he lifted himself off of me and glowered at Alice for _ruining_ the most romantic moment ever.

"Hey, I did you a favor," Alice chuckled, "Bella probably could have gotten pregnant by simply looking at you."

**S: Jen's trying to defend herself, but really she's just a sadist lol. Also, I would have written most of this chapter if it weren't for Jen snatching the laptop from me mid-type . and then going on a typing tangent, and I just sat there saying "Umm…Jennifer? I was kind of wanting to type it myself because it's supposed to be my story…" after she had typed like an entire page of Edward running in on a practically naked Bella, which for the record was my idea. ;) Haha I love comic relief. I may have a complete serious chapter one day…maybe lol.**


	10. Acceptance

**Hallelujah! Chapter 10 has arrived! And without my editor Jen no less! I hope you all enjoy because I really enjoyed writing it :D.**

"Alice, get out before I endanger your life," Edward glowered, his voice seething with venom that would make a grown man cry.

"Fine, Fine," Alice sighed raising her hands in submission, "Sorry for keeping you abstinent."

"Oh, and by the way Carlisle told me to tell you that Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and he are going fishing in the river nearby; and Rosalie and I are going shopping so don't do anything too illegal." Alice warned sarcastically.

"Whatever she-devil," Edward hissed. I chuckled lightly at Edward and Alice's banter as she left the room. Edward turned to face me, smirking, but obviously put out by Alice's interruption.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Edward chuckled cautiously feeling for my torso. Before I could tell what he was doing I was being attacked by a tickling frenzy. I thrashed violently in protest but at the same time didn't want him to stop.

"Yes!" I replied through my hysterical laughter and reached to tickle Edward back.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward laughed, grabbing my wrists and pressing my body flat against the bed. Suddenly, the room was filled with a calming silence and time froze as I was captivated in Edward's beauty. It was during moments like these that I wondered what Edward could be captivated in. Was it simply our close proximity? My scent? Or the feeling of our bodies against one another? Whatever the answer was I didn't know and I didn't want this moment to stop so I didn't ask.

After what felt like hours of being mesmerized by one another Edward slowly slid his hands to my face. He began to feel every aspect of my expression, he wanted to experience this moment the closest he could to the way I was.

"God, I can't do that any longer without kissing you," Edward growled after "seeing" roughly half of my face, and eagerly smashed his lips onto mine. We soon found ourselves in the same position again. Edward began to pull at my upper lip with his as I lightly bit his lower lip teasing him. Edward moaned and began passionately kissing me to the point where I could breathe but I didn't care, I would willingly pass out if it meant kissing Edward. However, I did find myself becoming increasingly light-headed. I guess Edward felt the same way for he pulled away and took in a sharp and quick gasp. I was disappointed he didn't instantly return his lips to mine. However, I was dreadfully tired and Edward must have been too because he shifted himself off of me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist as I backed into him, our bodies perfectly spooning.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my lobe. I lifted his hand to my lips and brushed my lips against the top of his hand.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I whispered but found no reply, only Edward's soft, steady, breathing against my neck. I sighed with content as I closed my eyes and drifted into my dreams.

_**Dream**_

_I lay in a meadow, the stars twinkling brightly in the clear sky. I look to my left to find Edward lying next to me staring at me in amazement. I looked into his eyes, the dullness gone, causing them to be a sharp emerald green and pupils that bore into my soul. I became greatly excited at the fact that Edward could see, but, at the same time increasingly scared. What happened that caused this? Is he alright? Why am I dreaming this? I don't care if he can see me._

"_Edward?" I called cautiously. Edward's head tilted in confusion._

"_Bella, is that you?" Edward inquired earnestly, a bright smile playing on his face. I placed his left hand on my cheek so that he could be certain._

"_Hello, love," I whisper, brushing his hair back from his face. Edward sighed with absolute exhilaration as tears began to roll down his face. I quickly seized his face in my hands and crashed my lips into his. I opened my eyes to find a bright light pouring into my eyes, blinding me._

_I suddenly find myself in an unknown place, unable to see anything. I begin to panic and frantically feel for something tangible to guide off of but find nothing. I can't even feel the floor beneath, but, it somehow holds my body up. I shakily call out Edward's name, my voicing cracking. I take a step forward. Out of bravery or stupidity I know not, I just want to be anywhere but here. I find the ground beneath evaporate as I plummet to my certain doom._

I jerk awake, panting, in a cold sweat. My limbs shaking, I looked at Edward. His unseeing eyes searching me for an answer, wondering if I am alright.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward inquires nervously, caressing my now mussed hair.

"I…nothing, just a bad dream," I stuttered as Edward pulled me into an embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward whispered comfortingly into my ear. No, I could never tell Edward what I just dreamt about. This is my problem he has plenty of other things to worry about.

"Nah," I sighed, "I just need to get this problem with Charlie taken care of."

"Do you want to go now?" Edward inquired warily caressing my hair comfortingly.

"Yea, it's time to set that man straight," I sighed as I stood up to search for my flats that somehow got taken off of me in the…excitement, and smoothed down my now creased dress. Alice would be mortified at my lack of thought towards my clothes before this started. Ha, what can I say? I got carried away.

"Well, let's go then," Edward smiled, glad to have this issue finally getting cleared up. I handed him his sunglasses and shoes, and closely laced or fingers together and walked to my truck. I hopped into my rusty red truck and quickly turned the key. Edward always hated it when my truck started because of the deafening bang it emitted and all the smoke that churned out of the exhaust pipe. I looked over to Edward and noted his face was contorted with disgust. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your bestial…thing should burst into an eternal flame," Edward growled as he removed his hands from covering his ears.

"Don't call it a thing…" I started but was cut off by Edward.

"Well it certainly isn't a car," Edward retorted tauntingly.

"Don't say that!" I gasped dramatically as I turned out of his driveway, "She's very sensitive."

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Edward chuckled, "Because if so it's a very beastly girl."

"She told me," I chuckled.

"Oh, so you're a truck whisperer?" Edward teased.

"Oh, not just trucks," I replied faking seriousness, "By the way, Emmett's car hates you."

"Oh really?" Edward mocked, "And why is that?"

"He senses you're a non-believer," I chuckled as I turned into my driveway. My nerves soon returned as I was returned to reality. Edward must have realized where we were because he squeezed my hand with reassurance.

"It's going to work out fine," Edward encouraged me, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"It's going to be hard convincing my father of that," I stated matter of factly.

"We'll make him see our way, I promise," Edward affirmed with conviction as he opened his car door, "Now let's go."

"Alright," I sighed as I hopped out and linked hands with Edward.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called out hoarsley as I opened the front door.

"Yeah dad it's Edward and I," I replied as I lead Edward into the living room only to find Charlie, Billy Black, and Jacob Black watching the sports channel.

"Hey, Billy, Jacob," I greeted awkwardly. I didn't plan on Charlie having friends over, I didn't want to make a scene. But, it had to be done.

"Billy, will you please tell Charlie I am not promised to your son," I asked cooly.

"Yea you are," Charlie stated firmly, "Back me up on this Billy."

"We're promised to each other?" Jacob exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"No…" I stated calmly. But Jacob continued on.

"Bella, I-I'm so sorry!" Jacob apologized clasping our hands together, I quickly recoiled, "I cheated on you and I didn't even know it!" Edward evidently found the whole ordeal hilarious and bent over laughing hard, clenching his stomach.

"Well, you are pretty damn hot," Jacob stated looking me up and down. Edward bolted back up, his brow furrowed with anger.

"Doesn't matter your not touching her!" Edward yelled wedging himself inbetween Jacob and I, attempting to stare Jacob down. However, he seriously misjudged Jacob's immense height only to glare at his chest.

"Oh really?" Jacob chuckled eyeing Edward mockingly. Edward's eyes bulged out as he could tell from Jacob's voice just how tall Jacob really was and slowly rose his head to the appropriate angle.

"I—uh…Bella loves me, not you," Edward sputtered out quickly, running his fingers nervously through his hair as he retreated back to my side.

"Yeah right," Jacob chuckled dicbelievingly.

"It's true Jacob," I retorted firnly, "I love Edward Cullen."

"I think you're a little young to be saying that Bells," Charlie interrupted.

"Says the man that doesn't want us to be together!" I retorted angrily.

"Charlie, if you don't mind me saying I think your being a little irrational," Billy added, "Not to mention I think we all know they sure ain't promised to no one."

"Ah man!" Jacob whined, "I can't just have her?"

"Jacob, don't go talking about my daughter like she's a prize to be won," Charlie growled.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered, bowing his head but winking at me out of the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"Listen Bells, I'm sorry that I've offended ya'll," Charlie apologized, "I didn't think I would have this much trouble convincing you."

"Cause it's never going to happen!" I retorted incredulously.

"I know that now Bells," Charlie replied understandingly, "And I'm sorry for putting you both through this."

"Charlie, I hope I can prove to you that I'm even a little worthy of your daughter's love," Edward promised.

"You already have, son," Charlie affirmed, "You're a strong, independent young man, and I don't know what came over me."

I quickly breathed a sigh of relief as I ran into Charlie's arms to thank him for finally understanding. He stood for a moment awkwardly, but, slowly wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"Never. Put. Me. Through. That. Again!" I ordered as I punched his chest. Charlie chuckled as he shooed me off to be with my wonderful, and finally accepted boyfriend.

"Now that all the intense scrutiny of my ability to be your boyfriend is over," Edward chuckled as he grabbed my hand and walked out the door, "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What?" I asked curiously as we got in my truck.

**:O What's he gonna ask her?!...Well I know but as for you…muahahahahahaha lol. I had planned originally to take this in a much more dramatic direction but frankly I've had enough of that for now lol. Anyways I would very much appreciate your wonderful input. So if you would please hit the shiny review button I will love you forever :3 I promise to update as soon as I can!  
**


	11. Where?

**So sorry for taking so long. I'm in my first semester of college so it's been really hectic. I had writers block as well but I like this chapter, so I hope you do :)**

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" Edward asked nervously. My eyes bulged at the concept of dancing.

"It's ok if you don't want to," Edward muttered, "I just thought you might like it, I'm not the best dancer but…"

"Edward, I would love to go to prom with you" I interjected, "But so help me we are not dancing."

"Why not?" Edward asked sadly.

"Because I have two left feet," I pouted.

"Haha, well I have two right feet," Edward countered, "We're a perfect match."

"Really?" I asked, shocked that there was something Edward wasn't good at.

"Sadly yes, Mom tried to teach me a few years ago and it just didn't click," Edward mumbled as he fumbled with his fingers, "I'll try not to squish your feet too much."

"So why are we going to dance if it's going to cause each other harm?" I chuckled.

"Because we should honey, I want prom to be perfect."

"But you just being there would make it perfect."

"No, it wouldn't," Edward sighed, "It would just be you with your stupid blind boyfriend who should be showing you the time of your life."

"Edward…"

"No, we're going dance and I'm going to lead." Edward cut in determinedly turning towards me reaching for my hand.

"Okay…" I consented.

"Would you mind taking me home?" Edward asked as if an idea suddenly came over him, "I need to take care of some things."

**EPOV **

_A few minutes later after being dropped off_

"Mom?" I yelled as I walked in the house.

"I'm right here honey, what do you need?" Esme asked curiously.

"Uh, do you remember when you tried to teach me how to dance?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh yes, you gave up pretty quickly." Esme replied sadly.

"I know, I was wondering if we could give it another shot."

"Alright, may I ask why the sudden interest?"

"Well I asked Bella to go to prom…" I trailed off.

"Ah, you want to sweep her off her feet," Esme finished sweetly.

"Yes, I'm just afraid that I won't be able to," I muttered looking down. Dancing would be so much easier if I could see.

"Okay, well I'm not doing anything, do you want to start now?" Esme asked, fully understanding my insecurity. I nodded shyly. I heard her footsteps trail away as she turned on a slow rhythmic song and led me to an open area of the living room.

"Okay so your hands go here," Esme instructed as she took my left hand and placed it on her waist and held the other gently in her hand lifted up. She then placed her right hand lightly on my shoulder.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for," Esme announced chuckling, "Right leg forward."

I moved my foot nervously forward only to step on my poor mother's foot. She gasped and recoiled her foot as I pulled away in frustration.

"Mom, this is impossible," I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"I never want to hear you say that," Esme commanded steadily, "Now take off your shoes and come here." I suddenly began regretting trying this but my unyielding mother will never let me turn back now.

"You need to loosen up," Esme informed me as she returned my body to the correct position, "Now do the same thing only slower." I did, and thankfully no one was injured this time around. We went on like that for hours until I could go through a whole song without crushing mom's feet.

"You're doing so much better honey," Esme encouraged me, "I think we can stop now."

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Esme replied happily, "Is Bella coming over?"

"I think so, I'm going to go call her." I answered as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey," Bella answered, her happiness was palpable.

"Hello darling, do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Bowling?" I asked excitedly.

"Um don't you need to see to do that honey?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Nonsense," I laughed, "I just have to use a rail to point me in the right direction."

"Okay, well I'm not very good," Bella mumbled, "We should invite Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper too."

"Okay, well I never said I was either," I chuckled, "We can put the bumpers up if you want though."

"No, those are for kids."

"Well you're as small as a kid."

"That's not nice."

"I don't remember ever saying I was nice."

"So you're going to be mean?"

"You didn't say I was mean, just not nice."

"Oh whatever, jerk."

"So I'll go ask everyone and I'll meet you in twenty?" I laughed.

"I guess…" Bella sighed in defeat. I was a little nervous about bowling since it had been a few years since the last time I went but it should be okay. I had this strange urge to for some reason so I said goodbye and ran upstairs to ask my siblings if they wanted to go too. They all did so I rode over to the bowling alley with them. Carlisle and Esme weren't too happy about our plans since the bowling alley was near the bad end of town but I convinced them that Emmett's size had some good use.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in excitement as we pulled up next to Bella's truck in the parking lot. Everyone piled out of the car and Bella skipped over towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey stranger, what have you been up to for the past three hours?" Bella inquired curiously as she began leading me into the bowling alley.

"Oh, just cleaning my room," I replied airily. I hope she buys that, I want it to be a surprise.

"Your room is already clean as a whistle…" Bella noted as she opened the door to the bowling alley, obviously noticing that something was up. She was right though, my room is always really clean so I didn't trip or lose anything.

"Eh, I had to sort through some things to send to Goodwill," I quipped. Come on Bella just let it go…

"Whatever," Bella giggled as she took me over our lane, "What size ball?"

"Twelve please" I smiled as I put on my bowling shoes.

"Hey man I got the rail, I'll get everything set up and we can get started," Jasper informed me.

"Thanks," I smiled as Bella placed a bowling ball in my lap.

"No problem man, wanna go first?" Jasper asked as he patted my back.

"Sure," I replied as I got up and grabbed the railing so I could line up with the pins. I roughly rolled the ball forward and it almost immediately went into the gutter. I was rustier than I thought.

"Dude, what was that?"Emmett blurted out as Bella led me back to my seat.

"You were pulling to the left that's all," Rosalie explained as I nodded gratefully.

Everyone else then had a go. Bella got six, Jasper got a spare, Alice got a spare, Emmett got a strike, and Rosalie got eight. Bowling would be much more fun if I was doing well. Throughout the night I began to get a little better and I even got one strike, but I think everyone knew that I was doing horribly. Bella was even struggling to reassure me. It would be so much easier if I could see what pins were left after the first bowl instead of having Bella tell me while I hope I knock them over.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bella asked concerned as I handed her my bowling shoes, "You seemed pretty frustrated."

"Yea, I just thought I would do better," I explained with a sigh.

"You did alright."

"Yea for someone who can't see," I retorted, "On a bad day."

"For anyone," Bella growled, "I barely beat you."

"You said it's been years since the last time you bowled."

"That doesn't matter you still did well," Bella dismissed as she kissed my cheek, "Now cheer up and just enjoy a night out."

"Okay honey, I'm sorry," I apologized. I don't know why I always do this to people, it's not their fault I just need to live with it.

"Hey man we're gonna head on out," Emmett yelled from the door, "Do you wanna come or stay with Bella?"

"I'll keep Bella company," I replied excitedly. Yes time alone!

"Alright, be careful," Emmett noted as they all left. I nodded in asssurance.

"Come on let's go ahead and go," Bella suggested, "This place is creepy at night."

"Aw you're scared?" I mocked as we exited the doors and I tripped over something and ran into something hard. Bella gasped in shock. What was the matter? I just tripped. I wasn't hurt.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" A man yelled from above me as I got back up only to be kicked in my side, "Look at me while im talking to you, you retard!"

"I can't you idiot!"I yelled back. The man laughed as he snapped his fingers in my face. I went rigid with anger. Bella grabbed my hand in an effort to soothe me.

"Ooo you've got yourself a woman!" He laughed as he grabbed Bella's arm. I moved to punch him but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm and pinned me against a wall.

"You don't wanna go there kid," He growled into my ear as he pulled my cane out of my pocket, broke it into pieces, and pushed me to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Bella sobbed as she began running towards me but her foosteps stopped and she screamed as the man went after her. I had to do something so I got up and ran towards where I believed the man to be. My foot caught on something and I fell to my knees as the man howled with laughter. Who does he think he is? I had to defend Bella no matter what it took. Speaking of Bella, why can't I hear her anymore?

"Bella?" I called frantically. No one answered. I extended my arms forward in an effort to find her. She was gone.

**So let me know what you think! Reviews are great motivation ;) I make no promises for my next update but it won't be too too long from now lol.**


	12. Just Stay By Me

**I know it's been forever and I fiercely apologize. I've been pretty busy and in my defense, I'm better at poetry. But, I'm on Christmas break still and my hours have been cut quite a bit at work so I've been working on this for a few hours. So here you go **

"If you make one peep, your boy toy is dead," the man whispered threateningly into my ear as I felt a wave of alcohol assault my nose. He had a gun pointed right at Edward and he had no idea.

"Bella?" Edward yelled frantically as he stretched his hands out, his right hand running against the wall to guide him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as the man cupped his hand over my mouth making it difficult to breathe. The man slowly placed the gun back in his pocket.

"I can't have a witness now can I?" the man whispered in my ear. A muffled scream escaped my lips

The man quickly threw me down to run after Edward so he couldn't run away. The man grabbed Edward by his forearms and shoved him against the wall.

"Look at you," the man laughed, "You can't do anything. I bet aren't even good at music like all the other blind retards."

"I'm better at piano than you will ever be in anything you ever do," Edward fumed.

"We'll see about that!" the man huffed as he threw Edward down and stomped down on his right hand, crushing it with his weight. Edward wailed as he slumped down, cradling his hand to his chest. I ran up behind the man with a fury so strong he had to fight to get me off of him.

"You are one sexy bitch," the drunken man whispered huskily in my ear as he roughly turned around to face me.

His grip on my arm was breathtakingly tight and I was sure that a large bruise would show soon. The man forcefully shoved me into him as his lips crashed into mine. His tongue forced his way into my mouth and practically down my throat. I gagged as I could taste the beer and cigarettes on his breath. I knew what this man was after, and I wasn't about to let him take me down. I bit down as I hard as I could on the man's slimy tongue. He gasped loudly as he dropped the gun and blood began to pool in both of our mouths. I took advantage of the moment of weakness to knee him in the crotch. He quickly fell to the ground as I quickly moved to grab his gun so as to turn it on him. As he gasped in pain the man looked up at me and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lay down on your stomach!" I yelled as I aimed the gun right at his head.

"You don't have the guts little girl," the man laughed as he began to stand up. I fired a shot only inches above his head.

"I'm a sheriff's daughter," I seethed, "My dad taught me how to shoot when I was seven."

The man gulped as he laid face down on the wet pavement.

"Hands behind your back," I commanded, "and don't you dare move an inch!"

"Bella?" Edward called quietly.

"I'm okay, Edward," I assured. I would turn to face him to see if he was alright, but I knew this guy would try to take advantage of the distraction.

"Good," Edward sighed in relief, "I'm on the phone with the police, they'll be here soon."

As we waited for the police, my hands began shaking and I was sure I was going into shock. I forced myself to maintain my demeanor though. I began to hear faint sirens and breathed a shaky sigh.

I heard a car door distantly slam and footsteps running towards us.

"I can handle it from here ma'am," the officer assured as he handcuffed the man. I couldn't bring myself to lower the gun as my hands began to shake even harder. What if he escaped and came after me again? What if the handcuffs are too loose and he slips out of them?

"Bella…" Edward whispered as he attempted to get up, his face covered in tears. I ran over to him to hold him.

"I thought I lost you," Edward sobbed quietly in my ear as he gave me a gentle squeeze. I hissed in pain as I realized just how bruised my arm was.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was actually looking me up and down for an injury.

"I just have a bruise on my arm," I calmed him. His eyes narrowed in frustration.

Another set of sirens began growing closer as the flashing lights of an ambulance grew brighter.

"Do you think you can you get up?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I wrapped my arm around his waist as he held his battered hand. He winced as I lightly brushed against the side where the man kicked him. I honestly couldn't believe what had happened to us. I just hoped his hand wasn't as bad as it looked. A paramedic came running towards us.

"Who's injured the worst?" the paramedic asked quickly. I guided Edward forward as the paramedic took over. The other paramedic asked me if I was okay, and after seeing that I was only slightly bruised she just gave me an ibuprofen and a bag of ice. However, both paramedics were greatly concerned about Edward's hand and told Edward that he would end up being admitted after a trip to the emergency room. The paramedics quickly got Edward onto a stretcher and took us to the hospital.

"I…can't feel my fingers," Edward breathed nervously as he tried to clench his hand. He couldn't move it. The paramedic's eyes widened.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to have a seat in the waiting room," a nurse ordered upon hearing Edward. It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't breathing. I grew lightheaded as the room started to dim and my legs gave out. The last thing I heard being Edward, groaning in pain.

I groaned as the bright flooded my vision as my eyes slowly adjusted so that I could take in the sterile room that I laid in. At first I was very confused, but then it all came flooding back. Bowling; the drunken man; Edward. Edward! I jumped up immediately and made an attempt to get out of the hospital bed I was in.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, alarmed at my actions, "Everything's going to be alright, just lay back down so I can get a doctor."

I nodded slowly as Charlie quickly exited the room to find a doctor to check me over. I know I had fainted, but I felt just fine. It was just the shock of what happened catching up to me. A few minutes later Charlie and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella, so glad to see you awake!" Carlisle smiled weakly. He had dark circles under his eyes and the smile was obviously forced. Something was very wrong.

"Where's Edward?" I asked frantically, "Is he okay?" Carlisle sighed.

"He's in ICU; he's stable, but only time will tell if he makes a full recovery," Carlisle explained wearily.

"How long have I been out? Is he awake?" I questioned rapidly.

"About eighteen hours; and yes, but his pain medicine has made him very groggy."

"How bad is he?" I asked weakly. Carlisle took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"He sustained ten breaks, three being knuckles. After being admitted Edward underwent surgery so that we could set the breaks as well as insert metal rods to ensure that the knuckles would heal correctly. He also had two severed nerves, which we mended in the surgery. One of his ribs also rebroke. He's been asking for you." Carlisle handed me a box of tissues. I hadn't realized how hard I was crying.

After arguing with my dad for ten minutes about whether or not I was up to seeing Edward or not, he finally stopped fighting me on it. Carlisle gave me a through checkup and was happy to say that I would be released in the morning, if nothing else happens.

I had to admit, I was incredibly nervous. I didn't even know if Edward would be able to keep up a conversation with me, or if he was drowning himself in pity. But, I did know one thing. I love him, and needs me now more than ever. I slowly opened the door to Edward's room.

"Hello?" I heard a raspy voice quietly call. I rounded to the corner slowly so that I could see him. His face was badly bruised and scraped; his hand was placed in a sling and covered thoroughly with bandage. He was slightly elevated so that he could either sleep or sit without hassle. Edward's brow began to furrow in confusion.

"Edward…" I breathed shakily as I moved towards him. His face crumpled as he desperately reached for me to come closer. I didn't want to hurt him, but as he did this my caution was thrown to the wind. I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, tears running down both of our cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, "They told me you were, but I need to hear it from you."

"I'm fine, honey, I just passed out from shock," I assured him, "Are you in much pain?"

"Not really, I'm pretty doped up…" Edward sighed as I noticed his eyes drooping.

"Yea I can see that," I smiled sadly, "How about a nap?"

"Sounds good," Edward slurred with a weak smile, "Lay next to me?"

"Is that even allowed?" I questioned cautiously.

"I really don't care," Edward chuckled as he scooted over, "I understand if you don't want to, but I wish you would."

"Trust me, there's nowhere I would rather be," I smiled as laid down and cuddled up next to him, his arm pulling me even closer as he used his last bit of strength before he fell fast asleep.

**Please let me know what you think! I love getting reviews! In particular the positive ones, but I do appreciate constructive criticism because I'm an English major. I have no idea when my next update will be, but please don't lose faith in me! I hate that I've lost readers. Also, I would love it if you would check out my other stories as well. They're not great, but they do have their own unique qualities that aren't in other stories.**


End file.
